Happy Tree Eds
by Cannox
Summary: After Lumpy accidently uses Sniffles teleporter, it brings the most unlikey trio to them: the Eds! Will the Eds be able to adapt to their new surroundings, and most importantly, will they be able to go home? No death in this, only humor.
1. The Eds Come to Town

**While I was thinking about what to do next, a thought acquired to me: what if Ed, Edd, and Eddy went to the Happy Tree Friends universe? The answer: this story. It will not have death in it, though. But it will have lots of comedy, so please read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own H.T.F. or Ed, Edd, n Eddy.**

* * *

Sniffles was working on a large machine this mourning. He just had to tighten one more screw and…

Finally, letting out a breath of exhaustion, he stood to see his machine. It looked like a teleporter with a computer attached to it. Sniffles smiled at his work. He decided to call it…the Tele-Tron 2000! While thinking of all the Noble Prizes he would receive for his invention, his doorbell rang. Sighing, Sniffles raced down his stairs and peeked in the window to see who it was.

It was no other than Lumpy holding a blowtorch. Opening the door, Lumpy immediately greeted him with a smile.

"Hi, Sniffles," said Lumpy, "just wanted to return your blowtorch."

"Oh, thanks Lumpy," said Sniffles, taking the blowtorch from Lumpy. "Hey, why did you even need by blowtorch to begin with?"

Lumpy scratched his head for a few moments. "I dunno," he said with a shrug.

Sniffles sighed. Knowing Lumpy, something bad happened. Better not ask who died.

"Er, were you working on somethin'," said Lumpy, "because I heard noises from your window."

"Why, yes I have," said Sniffles, "Let me show you."

So Sniffles lead Lumpy up to is laboratory and gestured his arms to the Tele-Tron 200.

"Uh," said Lumpy, "what's that?"

"That, my friend Lumpy, is the Tele-Tron 2000!" said Sniffles with a proud grin on his trunk. "With it, you can bring anyone to you!"

"Er," said Lumpy, scratching his head, "why would someone what to do that?"

_Wow, he actually said something intelligent for once in his life, _thought Sniffles, but instead he said "Why, with it, you could bring criminals and thefts right to jail! No more cop chases, no more undercover work, and no more shoot-outs!"

Lumpy's eyes suddenly shoot open with an idea. "Can it bring family members too?"

"Yes," said Sniffles, "it can bring anyone here, even if they were from a different universe."

Lumpy suddenly ran towards the machine. "I want to tele-port Aunt Martha here!"

Sniffles ran up in front of him right when Lumpy reached the computer. "Now hold it right there! This is a highly advanced piece of equipment! You can't just push a few buttons and make them be here!"

"But I wanna!" said Lumpy. Sniffles held him back as Lumpy tried to type in something on the computer. Lumpy actually got three letters in and pressed enter. Suddenly, the machine lighted up blue and started humming. Lumpy and Sniffles both backed up from the machine, not knowing what would happen. Sniffles looked at the screen to see who Lumpy had began to summon.

_Eds_

* * *

Ed, Edd, and Eddy were running across the Cul-Di-Sac. Eddy had a scam in mind and Ed and Double D was going to help it.

"Come on, slowpokes!" Eddy yelled behind him. "Time is money!"

"Coming Eddy!" said Double D, running as fast as his little legs would allow him.

Suddenly Ed stopped. He looked up at the sky, mouth hang open.

Double D turned around to face Ed. "Ed, is something wrong?" Ed, however, remained in his trance. Eddy walked back to Ed, angry expression on his face.

"Hey, Mono-brow, what's taking so long?!"

Ed just pointed up at the sky. There, hanging above them, was a blue rip in the sky. Suddenly, the tear began sucking the Eds up. All of them flew in the tear in realty, not knowing what was going to happen to them…

* * *

**So, please tell me how I did. I want to see how popular this is with all of you. So, what will happen to the Eds? Stay tune to find out. Reviews will help me continue this.**


	2. What in the Ed?

**I want to continue with this, so here you go.**

**Disclaimer: H.T.F. nor Ed, Edd, n' Eddy are mine.**

* * *

The machine began to hum louder and had started to shake. Suddenly, a blue rip in space appeared above the teleporter.

"It's working!" said Sniffles. Then his expression changed to a worried one. "It's working?"

A figure spat out of the wormhole onto the ground near the base of the Tele-Tron 2000. Sniffles couldn't tell what the creature was except it was red in it's torso. Then another creature spat out of the rip, this one smaller and yellow. Finally, the blue rip tossed out one more creature, a green one that crashed on top of the other two. The machine started to shake violently and bolts started to come off. Knowing that explosion was imminent, Sniffles screamed, "Hit the deck!" and both he and Lumpy jumped behind a desk and covered their heads.

The Tele-Tron 2000 finally reached its limit and exploded, leaving the lab black and leaving a gaping hole in the room.

Sniffles, who had survived the blast along with Lumpy, looked above his desk to see what creatures the Tele-Tron had sent them.

They all had hair only on their heads (although Sniffles wasn't sure of the red one, for it was wearing a hat of some sort). He realized that their 'colors' were actually just clothes. As they stood up, the yellow one rubbed his head.

"Oh, what just happened…" it said, and turned around to see Sniffles and Lumpy looking at them from the desk.

All of the people in the room paused for a moment, then, as one, let out a scream. The scream lasted for about 5 minutes until the red one yelled, "WAIT!" He then walked to the desk where Sniffles and Lumpy were.

"We mean you no harm," the guy said like he was talking to an alien. "Please tell us your names."

Sniffles rolled his eyes. "My name is Sniffles and he is Lumpy."

But the red guy merely cleaned his ear with his finger, as though there was something in there. "Sorry, I do not understand you."

"I said, my name is Sniffles and he is-"

"I'm sorry, but can you speak English?"

Sniffles was mad. He was speaking English! Sniffles stomped over to his desk and took a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote: _My name is Sniffles, and the blue guy is Lumpy. _He than handed the paper and pencil to the red guy. Amazingly, the guy wrote something on the paper and handed it to Sniffles.

_My name is Eddward, but you can call me Double D. Please, Sniffles, is there any way we can communicate normally?_

Sniffles thought for a second, then exclaimed in the way he has an idea. He went over to a drawer and picked up three things that looked like hearing aids. He gave each new person a translator. Though looking at it a little suspiciously, each person put it in their ear. The one named Eddward started to talk again.

"Much better," said Double D. "Now, I'm Eddward, he's Eddy, and that's Ed. Now can someone tell me what is going on here?!"

But before sniffles could speak, a girl's voice came from outside.

"Sniffles, are you there? What happened?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Want to inform you that the Eds hear H.T.F. people like they do on the real show, which is the mumbling you all hear when they talk. Please review for this. **


	3. Getting an Edplanation

**Well, since this story is gaining popularity, I guess cliffhanger time is over. So, here's another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: E.E.E. is not mine, nor is H.T.F.**

* * *

Sniffles looked out the gigantic hole in his wall and down onto his lawn and saw that it was Petunia that had spoken.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sniffles shouted from the hole.

"But what happened?" Petunia asked.

"Well," said Sniffles, "Lumpy messed around with my machine and he made it blow up."

"Hey!" Lumpy shouted from the back of the room.

"Well, it's true," said Sniffles, looking back at Lumpy with a glare in his Pac-man eyes. "If you hadn't touched it, it would have never exploded and it would have never brought…_these _things here." Sniffles pointed at the Eds.

"Brought who here?" asked Petunia.

Sniffles suddenly realized that Petunia had heard everything he had said.

"Um, no one! No one was brought here!" Sniffles said to her.

Petunia crossed her arms and gave him a glare that said _You-are-sooo-lying._

Sniffles sighed. He couldn't keep it a secret forever. "Come up here. You'll see what I was talking about."

* * *

Petunia walked up the stairs to Sniffles laboratory. She knocked on the door and waited. Sniffles immediately answered the door.

"So," said Petunia, "what did you want me to se-AHHHHHHHHHH!"

She had screamed because she had seen the Eds standing in the room. Pretty soon the Eds were also screaming too. Lumpy was also screaming to, but didn't know exactly what they were screaming about.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Sniffles, and instantly there was silence.

"Now, Petunia, please come in." Sniffles said calmly while holding the door for Petunia. Petunia walked in, talking deep breaths while she did.

Sniffles closed the door gently. "Now, Double D, as you call yourself, please tell us what happened before you came here."

Double D shrugged. "I don't really know, Sniffles. One minute, I'm running to help Eddy with a scam and the next minute I'm right here."

"Hmm, interesting," said Sniffles.

"Interesting!" shouted Eddy, letting his anger get the best of him. "You find being taken from your world into another universe interesting! Why you little-"

Eddy lunged at Sniffles, only being caught in the nick of time by Ed and Double D.

"No!" said Sniffles. "Well, kind of. I mean that out of all of the 'Eds' of the universe, the Tele-Tron chose you."

"S-sniffles," Petunia said, her voice sprinkled with fear. "H-how long is it until you can fix the machine?"

"Well, since I have blueprints, it shouldn't take as long as before" said Sniffles.

"How long did it take last time?" asked Double D.

Sniffles thought it over for a bit. "Nine months."

"NINE MONTHS!!!!" exclaimed every Ed.

"Don't worry, don't worry," said Sniffles. "This time I know what I'm doing, so it should take only six months."

Eddy looked like he was ready to strangle Sniffles. "You mean we're stuck here for six months?!" he yelled at Sniffles.

Double D, sensing that Eddy was going to reach his limit, said "Don't worry, Eddy. With my help, we may be able to fix the machine faster."

Eddy finally calmed down. "Okay, but 'Dumbo' here has to promise to do everything in his power to help us get back."

Sniffles, though angry about the Dumbo remark, said "I swear I shall do whatever it takes to get you guys back home."

"Okay, good enough for me," said Eddy. "So what do you need to fix this thing? Or should I say _reinvent _this thing?"

"Just some things from the hardware store," said Sniffles. "Come on, you can tag along and meet the town. Perhaps not all of them will be afraid of you."

So as Lumpy, Sniffles, and Petunia exited the room, Double D couldn't help but say, "I have a feeling this is going to be one of are strangest adventures yet."

Ed finally spoke up at this point. "Don't you mean _Ed_-ventures?"

* * *

**The next chapter is about the Eds meeting the characters, so hold on for a bit longer.**

**Also, Eddy called Sniffles 'Dumbo' because of the trunk. This is be a repeating gag in the story.**

**Please review for this!**


	4. Meeting The CharEdters

**Oh, the character meeting chapter! I wonder what chaos the Eds will be able to perform in this chapter…read on friends, and find out.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, yatta yatta yatta, just read the story!**

* * *

Sniffles had proposed they walk to the hardware store. He said that they could meet more people that way. But he forgot to mention that he accidently blew up his car in an experiment. Cars, however, do not come back to life like people. So, as they were walking on the sidewalk, Sniffles saw that Toothy was buying ice-cream from Cro-Marrot.

"Hi Toothy," said Sniffles.

"Oh, hey Sniffles," Toothy said, turning around to face Sniffles…and the Eds. Immediately his expression turned from happy to confusion.

"Hey, Sniffles," asked Toothy, looking at the Eds, "Who are these guys? An experiment gone wrong?"

"No," said Sniffles. "Well, kind of. Toothy, meet Ed, Edd, and Eddy. Ed, Edd, and Eddy, meet Toothy."

"How do you do?" asked Double D, holding out an arm for a handshake. Toothy looked at Edd for a while until he decided that nothing was dangerous about this guy.

"Just fine," said Toothy, shaking Edd's hand, "thank you, um, Edd."

"Please, call me Double D," said Eddward, "everyone does."

"Okay, 'Double D'," said Toothy, giggling. "And who's the one in green?"

"I am Ed!" said Ed in his usual loud, happy voice. "Slayer of the fifth race of the mutant potato people!"

Toothy looked at Ed with a creep out look on his face. "Um, okay then," he said, then looked at Eddy. "And you ar-"

Eddy didn't even let Toothy finish. "I'm Eddy, the coolest guy ever to come from the Cal-De-Sac! In fact," Eddy said, pulling Toothy up close, "they make statues of me out of gold!"

"Really!" exclaimed Toothy.

"Oh yeah!" said Eddy, but Ed and Double D were shaking their heads and mouthing the words _not really_.

"Hey, guys," said Sniffles, "we better hurry to the hardware store before it closes.

"Man, do we have experience in _that_," said Eddy. "Well, be seeing you Toothy."

"Bye everyone," said Toothy, watching as Ed, Edd, Eddy, Sniffles, Lumpy, and Petunia all walked away. He then took his ice-cream from Cro-Marrot.

"You know," Toothy said to Cro-Marrot as he took a lick of his ice-cream, "I can't help but feel like something is going to happen in this town…and the Eds will be the cause of it."

* * *

"What was that?!" Sniffles asked after they were out of ear shot of Toothy.

"What do you mean?" asked Eddy.

"You know what I mean!" said Sniffles. "You were telling Toothy an outright lie, and Ed…I don't even know what to say about Ed."

"He's right," said Petunia. "For one moment in my life I thought I had met a person stupider than Lumpy."

"Yup," said Lumpy, shaking his head in agreement. However, the remark struck home in a few seconds. "Hey!" said Lumpy.

"So, enough with the weirdness?" asked Sniffles.

Eddy paused before saying, "We'll try. Oh, and I have a question for you."

"What?" asked Sniffles.

"Was that a caveman frozen in ice I just saw?"

"Yep." Sniffles said.

"Oh…okay."

"Hey, look!" Petunia said, pointing to the park. "I can see Giggles there!" Petunia than ran off to play with Giggles.

"Come on," said Sniffles, "let's meet the rest of the town."

_And hope all of you don't make a fool out of yourselves, _thought Sniffles.

* * *

Over at the park everyone was enjoying a sunny day. Pop was reading a newspaper while Cub was poking a stick at a beehive, Cuddles and Giggles were playing together along with the now arrived Petunia, and Mime was silently practicing an act. There were more people there, but let's focus on the Eds, alright.

The three Eds and Lumpy and Sniffles entered the park and were instantly greeted by Cuddles and Giggles.

"Wow, I guess Petunia wasn't lying after all," said Giggles. Cuddles, however, said something very different to the Eds.

"We. Mean. You. No. Harm." He said to the Eds as if they were from a different planet (which in this case, they were.)

Eddy stared down Cuddles until the yellow bunny felt nervous. It was Edd who came to the rescue.

"Eddy, stop it!" exclaimed the sock-headed boy. "Don't you see your making him squeamish."

"Hey, he was talking to me like I was an alien," said Eddy, "so it's his fault."

"Well, technically, Eddy," said Double D, "we are from another world, which does make us aliens."

"I'm an alien!" Ed shouted. He than said in his normal tone "Do I have tentacles for a belly button?"

"No, Ed," said Double D, "you do not."

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhh…" said Ed and hung his head.

"Come on," said Sniffles, "there are other people to meet, like Mime, The Mole, and Handy, just to name a few."

"Um," said Eddy, "is Mime a mime?"

"Yes," said Sniffles, "how'd you guess?"

"To things," said Eddy, "One: his name is Mime. Two: He's right there."

Sniffles turned around and jumped back from shock. Mime was standing right behind him!

"Oh, Mime," said Sniffles, recovering from the shock. "I didn't hear you sneak up behind."

Mime gave Sniffles a nod, as to say _That's the idea_.

"So…Mime," said Eddy causally. "Can you do any tricks?"

Mime nodded and did the invisible wall trick. Ed loudly clapped his hands while Double D settled for light clap.

After Mime took a bow, Eddy said, "So, as a mime, you have to stay silent, right?"

Mime, though confused, nodded yes.

"Well, okay then," said Eddy, "I'll just turn around an-BOO!" Eddy exclaimed, faking a lunge at Mime. Mime opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

Cuddles gave a short laugh. "You're crazy if you think you can make Mime talk. He never talks at all."

"My dear," said Edd. "Is he…mute?"

"No, no, not at all," said Cuddles. "It's just that he takes miming seriously."

"Like that time with the fire," said Giggles, giving Mime a glare. Mime smiled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, who' that over there?" Edd said, pointing at Pop and Cub.

"Oh, that's Pop and Cub," said Cuddles. "Pop is the only person in town that dresses like an adult, so he's treated as such."

"Should he be letting his son doing that?" said Double D, looking over at the bees' nest. The bees' were now getting aggravated and had began to swarm around the nest.

"Nah, Cub's okay," said Cuddles, leaving Double D to wander if everything was plugged in inside Cuddles' brain.

"So," said Eddy, "is there anyone else you'd like us to meet?"

"Of course!" said Cuddles. "There's Flippy and Handy and Mole and Nutty and "

But while Cuddles was talking, Ed had wandered of into a little are surrounded by trees. In it was a red animal full of what seemed to be dandruff. It seemed she was drawing something with a stick.

Silently, Ed walked up to her and said, "Hello, my name is Ed."

The animal turned around and screamed something that had to be in the 11 range. Immediately the group came through the trees to see what happened.

"Flaky, what happened?" asked Petunia. She then turned to Ed. "Did you hurt her?"

"No!" said Ed, putting on his puppy dog look. "For truly and honesty and for sure!"

"I believe him," said Double D.

"Well, of course you believe him," said Giggles. "He's your friend."

"But Ed wouldn't hurt a fly," said Double D.

"Yeah," agreed Eddy, "the only time he turned dangerous is the time he had the pebble in his shoe."

"See, Eddy's agreeing with me," said Double D. "That rarely happens, so we must be right."

"Then why did Flaky scream?" asked Cuddles. "Wait a minute…she screams at everything that frightens her."

Flaky finally got over her shock to speak a little. "W-what a-are those things!"

"Flaky," said Sniffles, "meet the Eds. Ed, Edd, and Eddy, this is Flaky."

"Why do they call you 'Flaky'?" asked Double D.

Flaky shook her head, releasing a couple of dandruff from her hair. Petunia and Edd stepped back a little.

"We're sorry Ed scared you, Flaky," said Edd. "He just wants to be friendly."

Flaky looked at Ed and recognized something about him: he had the same happy look like Lumpy, just trying to be friendly but just actually leading to a person's death.

"That's okay," she mumbled.

"Well," said Cuddles, "now that's that over, let's meet the rest of the town!"

They meet The Mole and Edd was sure Ed nor Eddy were to pull any pranks on him.

Handy was nice to them, but Ed kept on looking on his little stubs.

Eddy liked Disco Bear from the start, but Double D wasn't sure if his outfit was supposed to be in this time period.

They briefly meet Lifty and Shifty while they were running away from a place they had just robbed. Eddy liked them, too.

They meet Flippy, but Cuddles warned them to be extra careful around him. When he wouldn't say why, that got the Eds worried.

So as they walked to the hardwood store were Sniffles were at, Ed, Edd, and Eddy had meet everyone except for Splendid.

"Who is this 'Splendid' person, anyway?" asked Edd.

"He's a superhero," said Cuddles, "so he'll only be around if something bad were to happen."

But before Edd could say anything else, Sniffles came out of the store carrying a small brown bag.

"That's all you needed?" asked Eddy.

"No," said Sniffles, "they're delivering the rest tomorrow, which leads me to the question of where are you going to sleep."

"Can we sleep at your house?' said Double D. "That is, until we find a more suitable place to stay."

Sniffle sighed. "Alright, but don't make a mess out of it."

Ed grabbed all three of them in a bear hug. "Sleepover! Now we can eat popcorn and watch scary movies and tell each other ghost stories until we fall asleep in weird places."

The only thing Sniffles got to say is: "L…let go…crushing… windpipe."

Ed let all of them go. Sniffles took in a greedy breath of air before he said, "Ed, don't do that again. Now, let's get to my house before I change my mind."

* * *

**A little thing about characters now.**

**There's a new person called Lammy that might be the new character in HTF. If she is added while I write this, I'll have to add her due to the 'Jonny 2x4' feel. **

**Please Review!**


	5. Getting StartEd

**Now this is the chapter where the real fun begins. As always, please send reviews for this story. How else do I know that you like it?**

**Also, as I was saying before, there's a contest going on between two characters to be the new Happy Tree Friend: Truffles and Lammy and Mr. Pickles. I think that if Lammy is added, I'll write her in my story because she has a 'Johnny 2x4' feel to her. **

**Declaimer: I do not own HTF or EEE. However, I do own an imagination, which is enough to keep me satisfied.**

* * *

When they got to Sniffles house, they were faced with the dilemma of where the Eds would sleep. Although Sniffles was becoming friends with them, he wasn't ready to let them sleep in his bedroom. So, as they looked around the house, Sniffles got out two sleeping bags.

"Sorry, I don't have any Ed's size," Sniffles explained while handing Edd and Eddy a bag.

"Ah, that's alright," said Ed, "I'll just sleep on the couch."

After imagining Ed on his couch, Sniffles briefly had an experience of how Petunia was like with her OSD.

"Don't worry," said Double D, looking on the worry on Sniffles face. "I'll make sure he doesn't eat the couch."

Sniffles laughed a little. "You're joking, right?"

Edd didn't answer back, which made Sniffles worry. As he headed up the stairs, he looked back at the Eds.

"Remember," he said, "this is only for tonight. Tomorrow I'll find you a suitable resident in which you can live."

"Right-o, Dumbo," Eddy called back, making Sniffles head up the stairs and into his room.

As he slipped into bed and took off his glasses, he thought about the Eds. While he didn't hate them, he didn't exactly know what to make of them.

_I'll find out tomorrow if I consider them friends or not, _thought Sniffles, and slowly he drifted of to sleep…

* * *

Sniffles woke up at a sound of clashing pans. He hurriedly put on his glasses and got out of bed.

"Must be Lifty and Shifty," Sniffles said out loud. "Waking me up right when I was about to eat the ant in my dream."

As he headed down the stairs, he heard the sounds coming from the kitchen.

"But that other dream…the ones about people named Ed, Edd, and Eddy…well, it was only a dream after all. It's not like it was rea…"

He stopped at the sight of his kitchen. It looked like a tornado had came in the middle of the night and had decided to have a snack. Egg yolks were on the wall, dough was on the floor, and in the middle of it all was…

"Ed, Edd, and Eddy," said Sniffles, half surprised, half angry. Surprised because he thought they weren't real, and angry because that had made a mess.

"Oh, hi'ya Dumbo," said Eddy, holding a frying pan in his hand. "Just cooking up some breakfast."

"How…but…you…" was all Sniffles could say.

"No need to thank us," said Eddy, "just repaying the favor for letting us stay the night."

_What did I do to you?! _Thought Sniffles as he looked at what the Eds were doing. Ed was throwing out stuff of the refrigerator, saying "Pineapple for eating, milk for drinking, butter for toast,…" and Double D was trying to clean the mess up, saying "Messy, messy, messy". Sniffles thought he was about to explode from anger until a truck stopped outside the house.

"The parts!" said Sniffles and started to run outside before he realized he was still in his PJs. After running upstairs and getting dressed, he ran out the front door. Driving the truck was no other than Lumpy.

"Are you 'Sniffles' the anteater?" Lumpy said while he was checking a clipboard.

"Lumpy, do we have to go through this? I've had a bad morning so far," said Sniffles.

"Sorry, but you know the rules," said Lumpy, "no identification, no parts."

Sniffles sighed. "Okay then: I am Sniffles the anteater."

"Sign on the dotted line," Lumpy said as he held out the clipboard. As Sniffles took it and began to write his name, a crash could be heard in the kitchen.

"They're trying to make me breakfast," explained Sniffles. "…Well, that or they found my Mini-Tornado Maker."

He signed the last of his name and handed it back to Lumpy. After checking it, he found it okay and lifted the back door of the truck, revealing a bunch of large cardboard boxes.

"That's all of the-" Lumpy began to say before another crash interrupted him. Sniffles glanced at the kitchen window with murder in his pac-man eyes.

"I swear I'm going to-" Sniffles said before he realized Lumpy was still there.

"Oh, um, stack the boxes near the garage, please."

As Lumpy began to wheel boxes out, another crash could be heard along with Eddy shouting, "ED!"

Sniffles shook his head.

_Today is going to be a looooooooong day…_

* * *

Because Sniffles couldn't invent with no food feeding his mind, he went to the café. But unfortunately, since Sniffles didn't trust the Eds alone in his home, he brought them along. He sat at a table for four along with the Eds.

"Sorry about the kitchen thi-" Double D began to say before Sniffles glare told him to shut it.

Petunia, in her apron, walked over to their table. "What will it be today?"

"I'll have a burger and fries," said Eddy.

"For breakfast, Eddy?" asked Double D.

"It's not lunch," said Eddy, "its brunch."

"Well," said Double D, "while you chose to digest so many oils, I will simply have a half of a grapefruit."

"Grape…fruit," said Petunia while she wrote this down. "And for the green one?"

Edd and Eddy all ready knew what Ed was going to say, but yet he blurted it out anyway.

"BUTTER TOAST!" Ed said so loudly every person in the café looked at him. Shrugging their shoulders, they turned back to their meals.

"And for you, Sniffles?" asked Petunia.

"Just some bacon," he said, feeling more embarrassed than hungry now. As Petunia brought their food over, the Eds dove right in.

Sniffles watched the Eds rather than eating his own food. Edd, on his left, was carefully prodding the grapefruit. Ed, on his right, had eaten his toast so fast Sniffles wasn't sure it had been there at all. And Eddy, right across from him, was hitting the bottom of the ketchup, trying to make it come out.

"Come on, you stupid thing…" Eddy said as he hit it. It finally got some out, but at the last moment Eddy accidently lifted the ketchup, hitting Sniffles with a direct hit in the chest.

As Sniffles tried to wipe it off with a napkin, he noticed Flippy across the room. The green bear's eyes were staring directly at him. Looking to see what was the problem, Sniffles looked down at his chest…and at the ketchup. Adding two plus two, Sniffles dove beneath the table. Cuddles, who also saw the ketchup and Flippy's stare, dove beneath the table also. Soon everyone had sought cover for the inevitable.

"Hey, what's everyone doing?" asked Eddy, looking around at the people under the table. "What is this, a silent practice for a tornado or what?"

"Um, Eddy…" Ed said.

"What!"

Double D tapped his shoulder and pointed his hand across the room. Turning around, Eddy saw that Flippy was…well, flipping-out.

The veteran's eyes became green and impossibly sharp teeth replaced his cute smile. Laughing mechanically, Flippy looked around for his first victims…and saw the Eds.

Ed, who knew there was trouble afoot, screamed "RUN AWAY!" and he, Edd, and Eddy ran out the door. Flippy took out his Bowie knife had ran after the eds. Soon, everyone at the café, fearing for the Eds safety, ran to find the Eds. So, Disco Bear, Sniffles, Petunia, Lumpy, and Cuddles ran to help the Eds (well, not help really, but to make sure Flippy kill them too terribly.)

They eventually found them at the park. Flippy had them backing up against a large tree (a _very _large tree). Thought they couldn't bear to watch, the group watched as Flippy advanced on the three very unlucky Eds. Suddenly, something happened. Ed put on a stern face and dug his fingers into the tree bark and started struggling to lift it.

_It's hopeless, _thought Sniffles. _The tree is far to large._

But Ed struggled some more. With a shout, he said, "I am Ed!" and uprooted the tree from the ground. He turned to Flippy.

"Bringer of bacon!" he said as he used the tree as a giant baseball bat and hit Flippy with it. Flippy soared threw the sky until he was a dot, and then until they could see nothing more.

Ed put the tree back in place. "I scored a touchdown, guys!" Ed said.

The group walked towards Ed, Edd, and Eddy, with their jaw dropped as far as it could go.

"You…but…how…tree…Flippy…" was all Sniffles could choke out.

"Cat got your tongue, Dumbo?" Eddy asked.

His anger and an unpleasant memory brought Sniffles vocabulary back.

"How the heck did Ed do that?" Sniffles asked.

"What, the tree thing?" Eddy said.

"Yes, the tree thing!" Sniffles exclaimed. "Nobody could ever have the strength to pull out a tree from its roots and swing it!"

"Well, Ed's really strong," said Eddy. But before Sniffles could say anything, Eddy said, "Come on, we still have half the day left. Meet ya later, Dumbo!" The three Eds than ran out of the park.

Nobody said anything except for Cuddles, who, after getting over the shock, exclaimed, "That was AWSOME!"

* * *

**It seems Ed still has his strength in this world…I wonder how that will play out.**

**As I said, the real humor starts in this chapter, so be prepared to laugh in the next chapters that will be.**

**Reviews will get cookies. Okay, maybe not cookies, but a warm feeling inside.**

**Also, can anyone name the episode Sniffles remember. Remember, it's about a cat and a tongue…**


End file.
